Chapter 265
Chapter 265 is titled "Robin the Pirate vs Yama the Head Holy Warrior". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 7 Straw Hats and animals: "Zoro and a Wallaby". Short Summary Pagaya shows Nami her restored waver. Aisa uses her Mantra to determine that there are no groups of four people on the island, only groups of two. Robin fights and defeats Yama. Long Summary At the Going Merry, Nami is testing out her improved waver after Pagaya's repairs, as they both marvel at its new speed. Pagaya mentions that the specific type of Jet Dial on the waver had been extinct for centuries, and was very surprised to find one. The group decides on their next course of action, eventually settling on regrouping at the beach. Nami expresses her confidence in the four man team of Chopper, Robin, Luffy and Zoro, but Aisa interjects that currently no such group exists. Nami deduces that Aisa must have the "Mantra" ability as well, which Aisa confirms. She goes on to say that she has had the ability since birth, and that the others wouldn't understand how scary it is to hear so many "voices" disappearing. Nami chides her by calling her a crybaby, drawing ire from the little girl. Conis interrupts by mentioning that Aisa's waver had been broken, and she was being attacked by skyfish when they found her. Nami asks Aisa what she was planning to do by coming to them, and the child doesn't have an answer. She was just worried about her friends, causing Nami to show some concern. Elsewhere in the forest, Luffy wonders if everyone is safe while navigating through some peculiar ruins. He is frustrated that he left his backpack, which contained his coveted box lunch. Furthermore, he's gotten lost and can't seem to find his way out. He ponders if the crew has already made it to the Golden City, expressing his excitement at seeing it as he continues to search for a way out of what he believes is a strange cave. In a different part of the forest, Zoro yells at a gigantic southbird to stop following him. He tries to tell it that he's already finished his food, and wouldn't share it even if he still had it. The bird doesn't appear to budge, angering Zoro to the point that he asks if it wants to fight. At yet another different area of Upper Yard, a Shandia warrior is shocked when he notices Enel's presence. He resolves to attack Enel, but Enel appears behind him in an instant. Before he can even react, Enel incapacitates him, bringing the total number of survivors down to twenty four. Nico Robin is still locked in an intense battle with Commander Yama, doing her best to get away from the ancient ruins as Yama destroys everything in his path. He finally catches up to her in a clearing, and is slightly surprised to see her no longer attempting to run away. She tells him it isn't necessary at this point, and explains that even if he apologizes now for the all the destruction he's caused, she will not forgive him. Yama is amused at this, and retorts that she's protecting ruins that aren't even hers. She concurs that the ruins in fact don't belong to anyone, but states that she is done talking with the commander. Yama replies that it no longer matters as he plans to crush her, hurling himself into the air. Robin is unimpressed, and tells him she will teach him the severity of destroying history. She extends "Treinta Fleurs (30 Flowers)" from a nearby vine, catching Yama mid-air with her arms. She slams him face first into a nearby tree, but grimaces slightly from the weight of swinging him. Having shed a little blood now, Yama grows deeply angry, and takes off his belt of axe-dials to prepare a charge attack. He begins rolling towards Robin, but she uses her arms to cover his eyes and turn his belt of dials to face his own body. He ends up rolling into the large tree behind Robin with trememdous force, now gravely injured from the impact of the dials. Robin lifts his head from the ground and scolds him on the importance of the ruins, stating that although history is constantly being created, man cannot return to the past. Yama manages to utter that he understands and asks for forgiveness, which Robin denies. This angers Yama yet again, and he attempts to grab Robin, but she uses her sprouted to arms to break Yama's fingers, causing him severe pain. She then summons more arms with "Cien Fleurs (Hundred Flowers)" all along the forest floor, which begin rolling him to a nearby cliff. He begs Robin to stop all along the way, until he is finally pushed off the cliff into the forest below. As he falls Robin reiterates that it is too late for apologies, sprouts more arms on Yama's person, and fractures his spine with "Clutch" before he hits the ground. Robin gathers her belongings, and proceeds onward. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Aisa reveals that she has had Mantra since birth. *Enel incapacitates another Shandia, bring the total survivor count down to 24. *Robin defeats Yama. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 174 (p. 2-19) Trivia *This chapter's title-page illustration was later adapted by One Piece: Grand Battle! 3 for Zoro's Event Battle ending. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 265 de:Kaizoku Robin vs Shinpeichō Yama it:Capitolo 265